


The Void Out Of Time

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Game: Mortal Kombat 11 Spoilers, Game: Mortal Kombat 11: Aftermath DLC, Hair Brushing, I had an idea and ran with it, Implied Relationships, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, Rating May Change, Shapeshifting, Spirit Animals, Spoilers, What-If, Work contains headcanons, mortal kombat aftermath spoilers, there's a little bit of fluff in here, time crunches are stressful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: What is there to actually do when one is stuck in a Void?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Stillness

Even if he tried, the air never moved here. Fujin sighed, attempting to at least cause something. 

But, no. Nothing moved. 

It didn't help matters at all that his companions were… oddly matched. 

Nightwolf was neutral. Truly it was the only word he could come up with. He wasn't exactly friendly, but at least not openly hostile. Watching the spectral creatures of his wander around every so often was at least diverting. He'd even learned a few things about him, like his name and that the little gusts Fujin was able to produce in this dimension helped Hana fly with much less of an effort. If there was one thing Fujin enjoyed, it was the ability to be helpful. It stopped the boredom from settling in. 

Then there was Shang Tsung. 

It had been a few thousand years and he still didn't know what to make of Shang Tsung.

The man reeked of dark magic. Where Grey Cloud had an aura of pleasantly open communication as a shaman should toward a god, Shang Tsung was a wall of fog. Fujin could see nothing; sense nothing. He knew from Raiden not to trust the sorcerer, but what choice did he have? It wasn't as if he could keep his distance. But, he hadn't attacked either of them… yet. 

That was something, right?

There was no real night or day, really. Sleep came when they were tired or, more often than not, bored. 

It was an entirely new emotion to the younger god. 

There had always been some useful bit of stimuli to keep his attention; following animals, people watching, literally anything of Earthrealmer creation. But here there was nothing. He could only meditate for so long.

He was still a bit surprised when Kiba materialized and took up a playful stance before him. Fujin cocked his head to the side. 

"Hm? What do you need?" 

Nightwolf roused himself from his own meditation. "He senses no threat from you. As such, he wishes to play." 

Fujin's brow furrowed. "I don't have much to play with. Unless… A moment, little friend." He unwound the cord from around his waist, setting down his belt and pieces of armor. Shang Tsung stirred, watching like a sated cat. 

"What are you on about?" 

Fujin shrugged out of his outer vest, folding it neatly on the ground. "Kiba has asked for a game. It would be cruel to deny him." He began wrapping a decorative sash into a ball. Nightwolf grimaced. 

"Kiba is not a dog, Fujin." 

Shang Tsung smirked. "In that, we agree. You may be a god, but, if you would, try not to leave us a corpse to clean away." 

Fujin tossed the makeshift ball a short ways away, only to be nearly bowled over by an overenthusiastic spirit wolf. He choked out a laugh as the weight pressed deep onto his chest. 

“I think he likes me!”

Nightwolf huffed. “That is apparent.” He paused. “He is normally not so playful.” 

Fujin took the opportunity to rub the spectral animal’s ears. “He’s stressed, Grey Cloud. We may not show it, but canines are expressive.” He grinned as Kiba licked his nose. “Yes, I like you, too.” 

“We have no way of knowing just how much time has passed. It’s bothering all of us,” muttered Nightwolf. “As Shang Tsung said, on your head be it should he turn on you.” He closed his eyes once more to end the matter. 

Fujin tossed the ball again, not oblivious to the fact that now Shang Tsung seemed to be wide awake and unabashedly staring. There was only the sound of Kiba’s panting as the play went on. 

“Something on your mind?” Fujin asked, breaking the silence. 

Shang Tsung uncurled himself from his near pretzel on the ground and followed every motion. “I am still unsure as to why you indulge the creature. It could very well kill you. Why take the risk?” 

Fujin saw his opportunity and snatched it. “I could ask you the same of your seemingly eternal quest for Sonya Blade.” 

Nightwolf let out a low whistle as Shang Tsung’s Cheshire Cat grin tightened. “That is a very low blow for someone so holy,” drawled the sorcerer.

“Am I?” Fujin felt more than saw the green magic surge around him. 

“If you must know, she simply fascinates me. Nothing more. Nothing less. Beauty and power in one destructive package. I would still love to claim it.” 

“‘Her,’” Fujin corrected, tone light but no less enthralled in the fact that finally someone was opening up about something. “Sonya Blade was a person, the last time I checked.” 

“She would still destroy you, Shang Tsung,” piped up Nightwolf. 

The sorcerer nodded, impassive. “All points well taken and dismissed.” He continued watching the methodical rhythm of the game of fetch. “Neither of you have someone catch your eye?” 

Nightwolf shot him a look that dared him to continue. “That is none of your concern, warlock.” 

Fujin thought for a moment. “I never had the opportunity.” 

“Oh?” 

“Raiden.” 

Shang Tsung’s smirk grew wider. “Nothing after you left the temple?” 

“Earthrealm was too large for me to remember to look. I wanted to meet everyone and everything.” Fujin stopped for a moment to re-tie the ball together. “I have friends and allies. Lovers were always more fun to watch walk by. Participating seemed a little too difficult with how I am.” 

Shang Tsung nodded. “You’re gods and yet sheltered. An understandable predicament. Tell me: is having Raiden for a brother as difficult as I imagine? Meeting him as an adversary and Kombatant is trying enough.” 

Fujin finally stopped as Kiba flopped down onto his back, tail thumping wildly as his tongue lolled out. “Raiden is… driven. He cares for the Earthrealmers in his own way, I suppose, but he still keeps everyone at a distance. I may be his brother, but we are more allies than family. To be honest, he’s probably closer to the Elder Gods than he is to me. He sees my striking out on my own as a betrayal.” 

Nightwolf opened his eyes again. “Meaning…?” 

“He prefers to think of Liu Kang and Kung Lao as his family. Loyalty above everything. Why do you think it took him so long to finally acknowledge that we’re of the same blood?” 

Shang Tsung allowed a soul to dance through his fingers. “And here I was thinking of you as one of his weaknesses.” 

A cloud passed over Fujin’s usually open expression. “I have learned the hard way that he would let me fall.” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t blame him. It’s just his way.” He eased himself down to the wolf and started rubbing the exposed tummy fur. 

The sorcerer was silent, face unreadable. “I had so hoped you would be an opening… now there’s nothing to toy with.” 

“Truly a weight off my mind,” muttered Nightwolf, closing himself off again. Fujin chuckled, hair falling out of its braid as Kiba started to bat at it.

“I am sorry to be such a disappointment, but you’d be better off finding a way to my brother through other means.” He huffed out a laugh as Kiba succeeded in gumming off the ribbon holding the braid closed and dissipated. “Thank you for that, little friend.” He shook his head, loose silver flowing down his back. 

Silence fell between the three once more. Fujin began to finger comb his hair back into submission; a little more at ease since the break in the monotony. Warm hands plucked out a particularly unruly wave and he froze.

“If there is no way to Raiden through you, then I see no reason to stay distant while imprisoned here.” Shang Tsung gently dragged his fingers through the thick silk, stopping just before the end; strands naturally falling by the wayside on their own. He waited for the god to give him a sign. 

"I am not objecting… though I probably should?" He sank to the ground, settling into a comfortable position. Shang Tsung cocked a brow, smirking as he crossed his legs, knees barely brushing Fujin's lower back. 

"Brave of you to expose your back to the enemy, demigod," he murmured, plucking a tortoise shell comb from an inner pocket. "It would be all too easy to slip a dagger between your ribs and use your power for my own to escape from here." 

Fujin grinned, hand gesturing vaguely. "Ah, but then you would have to deal with everything on your own. You don't need me to tell you that he is incredibly powerful." He nonetheless tugged his hair up from between them and let it spill down into Shang Tsung's lap. Nightwolf snorted. 

"He's right, you know. You'd not find an easy victory." 

The sorcerer shot him a look and reached up, collecting the quicksilver into one cascade rather than a waterfall. He started low, untangling the ending snarls with an unexpected gentleness. Fujin's back bowed with each inch gained. Pressure from Shang Tsung's knuckles against his spine marked the progress as he held the near liquid in place for the taming. He paused right at the nape of the god's neck. 

"You've stopped." 

Shang Tsung pressed forward, nose barely brushing the burnished surface. "To go farther would be to intrude. And you are wavering. You should rest." 

Fujin blinked at him quizzically before moving to rise. A hand stopped him. 

"Now we have established that you have an affection for canines…" The rest of the sentence was lost as light seemed to bend around the sorcerer. Fujin shielded his eyes with a hand and let out a shout as something massive poked at his waist. 

"That is no ordinary dog," muttered Nightwolf, leaping to his feet. His fingers twitched just above the handles of mismatched weapons. Either the blades or tomahawk would work to rend the head from its shoulders. 

The gigantic black wolf chuffed in what Fujin could only describe as a scoff of disdain. He settled down, rolling over slightly for better access to the soft fur on his front. The god stifled a grin with his hand. 

"You're offering me a place to sleep?"

The shapeshifter thumped his tail once. 

"Who am I to refuse?" 

He sat down, easing back until the full top half of his body was nestled in the thick pelt. The wolf heaved a sigh, ears twitching. 

"Thank you," Fujin yawned, stretching his legs out. His eyes fluttered closed. 

The sorcerer remained very still until he felt the god's breathing even out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Fujin is my favorite character in the entire canon of this universe and this trio just makes me happy. I know I'm probably taking a ton of liberties with the established canon, but considering that the entire point of MK11 is to play around with what the canon actually is, I figured I'd take a stab at it. I love how much leeway there is with what could be done and I wanted to let the dice fall where they may.
> 
> Also, if Shang Tsung can become anything, why not just let him be everything? I love shapeshifters. The possibilities are endless!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know whether I should continue this beyond its second chapter and in what direction it might go.
> 
> (Also, yes I am well aware that I have an existing fic with giant dog snuggles. I like them, okay? There needs to be more.)


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the game when there is no visible game?

How dare the brother of his longest-lived enemy be so irritatingly comfortable! 

Shang Tsung couldn't help but curl up just a little tighter around him, heavy tail swiping up higher over the god’s thighs. Fujin didn’t seem very much bothered by any of it as he unconsciously burrowed further into the thick fur. A small huff left his snout. Warmth was seeping right through the luxuriant coat down into his bones. This was entirely different from hellfire. 

A soft yet harsh noise bought his attention. 

Their other compatriot was wide awake, lightly sharpening his blades. 

“What is your play, Shang Tsung?” he asked, examining a slightly damaged edge. “We’ve already established that he’s of no strategic use to you. Why try to get your hooks into him?” 

The oversized wolf kept his vocal projection low so as to not wake the god. “A passing amusement. Surely, you do not intend to disrupt my monotony, do you?” He shifted again, nestling the prone body further into his fur. “No harm will come to him.” 

Nightwolf remained unmoved. “You do not know the harm you do, sorcerer.”

“Spare me your threats.” 

“Then you will only receive the one.” 

Shang Tsung settled his head onto his paws, huffing out his annoyance. There was no doubt in his mind that the shaman wouldn’t hesitate to fully eviscerate him if given the slightest chance. But, again, none of them relished the idea of trying to get rid of a corpse in a world of pure nothing.

He closed his eyes, blocking out the animosity and allowing the center of warmth to once again come back into focus. Yet another defending Kombatant hellbent on-

The god turned over, curling up into a ball within the small hollow Shang Tsung had carved out. 

The sorcerer nearly lost his composure as Fujin snuggled in deeper, fingers reaching up to rest in the fur on his side. 

Well…

That was an entirely unwelcome emotion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I love trying to dig into interesting characters. Once again, I am definitely taking some very stretched liberties with canon and lore and with what Shang Tsung can do. He's a shapeshifter. They're fun. I'm winging it, here. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know whether I should continue this beyond its second chapter and in what direction it might go.


	3. Bangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birds do love glittery things.

The whispers around Nightwolf all seemed to point in the exact same direction: wait. 

That was spectacular advice. What a novel idea! Why hadn't he thought of it before? 

The monotony was starting to really tear at his mind. 

Meanwhile, his companions were finding no shortage of activities… that seemed to include his creatures no matter how many times he attempted to call them back. 

Kiba was rigid where he lay; chin on his paws and tail thumping wildly as he watched Fujin stretch. Nightwolf shot the wolf a look, tugging on that internal connection until he looked back over his shoulder. Wild glowing eyes looked positively mournful and he felt a weight grow in his soul. This attachment was getting out of hand. 

Fujin saw the neck crane back and blinked curiously. "Would you like to spar? There's no reason to allow ourselves to dull as Kronika wishes us to." He rolled a shoulder and yelped as a huge creature crawled between his legs, lifting him off the ground.

An unruly wolf was one thing… but an uncooperative bear? Nightwolf could barely contain his seething. At least Hana held some degree of composure. 

Right? 

The sorcerer was very still a little ways away, watching the eagle on his knee in fascination as she seemed to flicker in and out of corporeal states; one second translucent and the next solid as a rock. Hana preened and ruffled her feathers, only hopping a few feet away when Shang Tsung moved a little too quickly for her liking to shift his position. She glanced around, spotting the small collection of belongings they'd scattered around the clearing in the fog. Fujin made a small noise of disagreement as she snatched up one of the silver bangles he usually kept in his braid. 

"They're mischief today!" He took a swipe at her as she shot by; missing and falling onto Komo. Shang Tsung cocked his head to the side and started to stretch, flinching as his back cracked like thunder in the stillness. He did a small hop as he took off running, flame peeling off his robes as his form warped and twisted into a falcon. Nightwolf glared, arms crossed as he followed their progress. 

Fujin shot out a gust as he saw both birds wobble in the lack of thermals to aid their lift. Power thrust matched beat for beat as they fought for a lead on the other. The dead air proved too much for Shang Tsung as Hana tore off into the distance. He shrieked and shot straight up into the mist. 

Nightwolf huffed out a sigh. "He is the worst sore loser. Always has been." 

Fujin nodded and watched Hana circle back. She seemed to shake the bangle as she started a loop-

A small, dark something shot out of the sky and slammed into the eagle. The two birds scrabbled at each other for a moment before the falcon veered off toward the men, nearly colliding with Fujin’s head. The falcon landed on the crest on his shoulder and shook out his feathers, twirling the bangle in an entirely too-smug way. Nightwolf sighed. 

“See? Sore loser.” Hana lighted down onto Nightwolf’s extended arm with a small chirp, nipping at his hair to avoid anything to do with the shape-changing sorcerer. The shaman glared daggers. 

“If there is one feather out of place-”

Shang Tsung fitted the bangle in his beak and took a dive from Fujin’s shoulder as he landed as a man in a graceful crouch. 

“I have been sparring in animal forms since Mesopotamia was young,” he said, plucking the silver from his lips. “A falcon dive like that is designed to knock an opponent off balance or to catch something in midair. I may be a bit out of practice, but I can assure you that no harm has come to your bird.” 

“All the same, a warning would be nice before you decide to spar with my animals.” Nightwolf smirked. “Unless you plan on picking a fight with me.” 

Fujin slid down to fully lie on Komo, chin resting in the thick, glittering fur between his ears. “It would be an interesting match. Does it count as four on one?” 

“Not particularly. Familiars are considered practical tools.” Shang Tsung grinned. “Any time. The invitation is graciously open.” 

Nightwolf nodded slowly, still checking Hana for damage. “Now that that’s settled, will you please get off of my bear?” 

Komo let out a warning rumble as Fujin stayed put. 

“I don’t think he’s going to let me.” 

Shang Tsung balanced the thin, silver circlet upright in his hand; rolling it back and forth. “Do you think yourself outmatched if the sparring were to be three on one? I promise I’ll hold back.” 

Nightwolf glanced at Hana as Kiba started to weave in and out of his legs. “It is unbalanced… for you.” He glanced over to where Komo was lumbering off, reaching back a few times to make sure the demigod was still there. 

An uncooperative bear. The universe was really trying to drive him mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nightwolf's spirit animals and how gorgeous the designs are. However, I couldn't resist having a little bit of fun and giving them room to play around a bit. Like I tagged: ooc. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know what you think.


	4. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gears of a clock, so must the machinations be set in motion.

The silence was no longer tense between them, if Nightwolf accepting Shang Tsung's invitation to take a spot in his nest was of any indication. Tonight's (today's?) form was the signature massive cobra and one would think it was a harmless prop from the way that Fujin was draped over a thicker coil. Nightwolf cocked a brow. 

"How can you sleep like that?" 

Fujin lifted his head from where it was leading a downward slide. "Like what?" 

"Contorted. You fall asleep one way and somehow end up sprawled out elsewhere." 

The demigod frowned for a moment, trying to think. "Restlessness? Possibly latent anxiety." 

Nightwolf sighed, shifting as his creatures demanded more cuddles. "Is there much to be anxious about?"

"Always. It's always there. I've just gotten very good at hiding it." 

Shang Tsung roused from his doze, tongue flicking out as he yawned. "Anything interesting to speak of?" His vocal projection nearly slurred as he struggled to come back to the Void of the living. 

Nightwolf opened his mouth to speak as a glowing circle of flame and sand appeared near them. "...What?" Fujin scrambled out of the coils and knelt in front of the edge. 

"Fascinating! Shang Tsung, look at this!" 

The behemoth snake seemed to stretch and melted, shimmering back into a humanoid shape. "What have we told you about not leaving a body…" He paused, waving a hand over the solid-yet-not surface. "It's a dimensional mirror. We can see what's happening in the universe from this." 

Nightwolf brushed off his jeans, distrust and irritation etched into every line of his face. "Who summoned it?" 

"Who else knows that we are powerless in the Void?" Shang Tsung's face darkened. "She wants us to watch her destroy reality itself." 

Fujin fidgeted with the wrappings around his wrist. "We are outside of time, yes? We won't be…" 

"But we'll watch as everything we love is obliterated and remade in her image." Nightwolf glanced at Shang Tsung. "You said she has done this many times before with multiple timelines… but that your longevity and thirst for souls are the only constant." He put a hand on his own chest. "My magic and connections are outside of her control. She cannot use my latent abilities in conjunction with Cetrion. And you," He pointed to Fujin. "She must have had a similar idea to Shang Tsung about using you against Raiden. We three were too much of a wild card for her plans to handle." He scowled. "And yet she wants us to feel included. How thoughtful…" 

Fujin hugged his arms around himself as the timeline started to fold in on itself. "No… no, no, no…" He started to repeat himself as he watched his corrupted brother disintegrate into dust. Nightwolf caught him around the middle as his knees buckled, slowly lowering him to the ground. Shang Tsung gaped as multiple mirrors opened at once, scenes from all over multiple realms started playing in tandem. 

“She wants us to see this…” His eyes darkened. “She wants us to feel as helpless as possible as punishment for our assumed betrayal.” Green flickered around him. “It will not work!”

Nightwolf soothed the god, quieting the mantra as Fujin watched the timequake play out. He folded in on himself, hugging Nightwolf's arm like a lifeline. 

Shang Tsung shrugged out of his outer robe, ripping scrolls from inner pockets. Fujin exhaled shakily and focused on the flurry of movement. 

"What…" He still kept a hold on the shaman. "What are you doing?" 

Nightwolf glanced over the bright silver braid. "I would like to know the same…" 

"We need a plan. We are in a truce but now we need to be a single unit. I know exactly what she is trying to do and we need to stop her somehow. This has gone far enough!" He rolled out a few larger ones and tugged a pen from an inner pocket of his belt. "Ideas. We need ideas. We need to know everything that's happening as it happens." He started scribbling down everything from the two largest screens. Nightwolf rubbed Fujin's shoulder and extricated his arm. 

"Need any help?" he asked. Shang Tsung tossed him an extra pen and snapped his fingers at Fujin. 

"Pay attention, demi-god! Keep an eye on both and let us know if we miss any major details. We'll need to know everything in the coming days." 

Fujin shook himself and scooted over between the two visions, iris-less eyes mirroring everything in their glow. A soft muzzle dug under his hand and he didn't miss a beat as he wrapped his arms around the spectral canine, resting his chin in the warm fur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention in the tags that this was probably going to get more than a bit OOC and I do apologize about that if that is not your thing. I have headcanons and ideas about the characters and I like playing with what seems to work. Fujin struck me as quietly anxious so I decided to write it. I'm still playing pretty fast and loose with canon as the time movement is ironically kind of vague within the plot itself. That being said, I am trying to stick close to the major relevant points. 
> 
> Welcome to actual plot movement! It took me longer than I'd anticipated to beat Kronika and the entire dynamic has been fascinating. I'm trying to pay attention to small things because I like to latch onto tidbits of information and then write entire stories based off them. 
> 
> Am I going to have too many cuddles and fluffy parts in my works? Always. Truly. I need fluff. If you have ideas for fluff, let me know. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know what you think.


	5. Aim

Shang Tsung hissed. “That is what becomes of my island? Dreadful.” He gripped his pen tighter and jotted down a few notes. "Without me to hold everything together, it's all fallen to ruin." 

Nightwolf glanced up from where he was putting key events in order on the ground. "This troubles you? It is just an island." 

"It is my life!" 

Fujin rubbed Kiba's ears absently. "Kabal is looking well… considering the circumstances…" He grinned. "It's nice to know that the younger Briggs is carrying on her family tradition of slamming opponents into the ground." 

Nightwolf whistled. "Wow… Current Jax would be so proud, if his past self is anything to go on." He stopped, ruminating on what he'd just said. "What is the life we live, Fujin? What just came out of my mouth?" 

The god shrugged. "I have learned not to question it. It's easier that way.” He blinked. “What… is that?” 

Nightwolf stood up, cracking his shoulder as he did. He rubbed it slowly, leaning over the demi-god.

“No clue. Sorcerer!”

Shang Tsung snarled at the break in his focus, but still stalked over, entire aura radiating irritation. His face fell as he caught sight of the mirror. 

“Delightful. It’s the crown. Of course, she wants the crown.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I designed it; made it specifically for her on her whim. With it she will be unstoppable!” 

Fujin cocked his head to the side, blinking rapidly. “Why?” he asked slowly. “What does it do, exactly?” Nightwolf nodded, bemused. 

“You know about how she claims she created my affinity and ability to collect souls. I created the crown for her. It is a conduit: it takes all of the energy of each individual soul and converts it into usable time. With ten thousand years worth of a collection successfully absorbed, Kronika could be nigh all powerful. The hourglass could be precisely moved into a full reset of the universe, let alone one timeline. She could create an entirely new balance. She erased the current Raiden. What else could she banish from memory itself permanently?”

The other two were silent, Fujin clutching the spectral wolf and Nightwolf staring at the nothing around them. Shang Tsung shook himself out of a potential spiral, adjusting his robes until they were once again immaculate. 

“Keep watching. For once, I believe we are all on the same side: not hers.” The veneer of calm was almost haphazard regardless of his preening as he nearly raced back to his own mirror. 

The shaman reached over Fujin’s shoulder to give Kiba a good scratch. “Who put him in charge?” he muttered. 

“I think he did?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the slow update schedule. Life gets in the way, and all that. I have a few things that I'm trying to test out to see whether they fit well within the wonky timeframe. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know what you think.


	6. Glass

Kiba yawned, squeaking as he slid down onto Shang Tsung’s boots, shaking the sorcerer out of his intense focus on the two mirrors, now showing the same image from two different angles. He started to step back, but stopped. 

“So you like me now, eh?” He reached down to tap the spiritual canine’s head, earning a huff. Nightwolf rose slowly. Kiba’s tongue lolled out, clearly pleased with himself. Fujin hid a grin behind long bangs as he put his hair back in order from his nap. 

“He is getting too comfortable,” muttered Nightwolf, crossing his arms. The spectral creature’s eyes closed, flopping over. 

Fujin looked like he was about to say something but stopped, glancing around wildly. The Void around them stilled, even the fog freezing in place. Nightwolf put a hand on the god’s shoulder. 

“What is it?” 

The god looked to the mirrors. “There is a shift. Something…” 

The ground around them shook, sending the two stumbling back. Shang Tsung took up a defensive position, stepping away from the artificial corner. 

“They broke through!” 

Nightwolf gripped Fujin’s arm, keeping him upright. “Broke through what?” 

“Kronika’s Keep. It took an army, but they did it!” The sorcerer backed toward them. “Of course it would take Liu Kang becoming a god to break the cycle,” he muttered. “Of course…” 

Fujin cocked his head to the side. “Would this make him a part of my family?”

“Focus, demigod!” 

Kiba faded away, whining as he finally obeyed Nightwolf’s call to come back. The mirrors shook violently as they watched Liu Kang hurl himself wildly at Kronika. Shang Tsung huffed. 

“Truly desperate.” 

Nightwolf gave him an incredulous look. “Really? I would never have guessed with the state of the universe at stake-” 

Fujin clapped his hands over his ears. “It’s gone!” 

Shang Tsung’s easy facade dropped. “What is?”

“Earthrealm! Normally, I can hear it; feel a connection. It’s gone!” 

Nightwolf set his jaw, reaching out through his own connection. “He’s right. I can’t feel it either. She made good on that threat.” The sorcerer looked a bit green as he crossed his arms. 

“Finish it! Or was all that ‘chosen one’ jargon a sham-” 

He raised his arms as Kronika solidified into a statue of glass. The mirrors shattered violently in all directions as Liu Kang destroyed the fragile goddess. The ground seemed to ripple and wave, shuddering beneath their feet. Shang Tsung pinwheeled his arms, toppling into his compatriots. Fujin hooked his arms under the sorcerer’s. 

“What’s going on?” he shouted over the rumbling din. 

“Her wall fell. Get me up! We can get back before the new keeper of time does something we’ll all regret.” 

Nightwolf shoved his back, wincing at how frail he felt. “What do you mean?” 

“Liu Kang defeated Kronika. Ergo, he has taken her place. He controls all of time and his entire goal is to reset the timeline back to the way it was.” Shang Tsung straightened his robe and reached for powers he could finally use. “I would remind you that he has only had this ability for a few minutes and that he destroyed the crown that makes his power stable when he killed Kronika. His heart may be in the right place, but he could permanently erase not just the timeline but reality itself if he attempts to carry out Kronika’s plan in his own image.” His hands glowed, quickly forming the circle that would connect them back to the Beginning of Time. Nightwolf let out a huff. 

“Took them long enough,” he muttered, yanking the nearly paralyzed god along with him as he headed toward the portal. 

The flames barely gave off any heat as they walked through back into the “real world.” 

Nightwolf glanced at Fujin as the circle closed. 

If he hadn’t spent the last indeterminate amount of time in the Void with the god, he would never have noticed his fingers twitching in the breeze coming from the base of the Hourglass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all of your encouraging words and kudos and for reading this. You're all amazing!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know what you think.


	7. Velveteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so heads up before you go on, I did project a little more than a bit of how my own anxiety works onto Fujin, so if that isn't your thing then that is perfectly fine. The actual plot picks up about a quarter of the way in. As I said, it gets a little OOC. 
> 
> I'm going to go ahead and bump up the rating for this fic a smidgen just in case due to canon events within the lore. Better safe than sorry. 
> 
> Thanks again for all of the support! It seriously means a lot. <3

" _ If I have faith in anyone, it is you, brother. _ " 

The words kept cycling through Fujin's mind as the new keeper of time sent them through the whirlwind of sand. Everything felt hazy as the ghost of the pressure on his shoulder pulsed. Add to that Liu Kang's last minute urging…

The cacophony of battle slammed into his ears, sending him reeling further. 

And the fact that it was way too far along in the timeline was not helping his rising anxiety. 

Not for the first time, he thanked his lucky stars that godhood hid his pupils so that neither of his companions could tell that he was focusing on the colorful hem of Shang Tsung's robes as they navigated through the din. 

The underbelly of the arena was dim and surprisingly quiet; thin shafts of light shining through grates above. Fujin felt his heart rate finally slow as he glanced around. 

Unnoticed. Unfollowed. 

Step one: done. 

He flinched heavily, arms up to defend himself as a rodent of a highly unusual size slammed against the bars of its pen. 

So much for a resting heart rate. 

"We escaped the battle undetected." 

"Shang Tsung!" 

What was that about luck again? 

He barely registered the Kollector's words as the pens opened. 

Animals. No matter what size or type, he truly loathed hurting beasts; even if these monstrosities were clearly bred for their brutality. He ducked as one of them lunged over his head. 

It didn't help that his other side felt exposed with Nightwolf locked in Kombat with the Kollector. 

A screaming ball of green light shot past his back, slamming into the scrambling creature. He found the sorcerer, still slightly bewildered. 

"It's just another fight! Focus!" 

The god nodded, reaching for control. Air formed visible currents around him, tearing through the creature as it pounced again. His stomach twisted as he blocked the second one. He couldn't do that again-

Flame followed his own channel, building and entwining as it engulfed the second; only stopping when the creature stopped moving. 

He glanced at the sorcerer, who offered a smirk in return. Almost as if on cue the applause from the crowd seemed through the ceiling. A victory, to be sure. But a hollow one. 

They made their way through the labyrinth underneath the Outworld arena, Nightwolf in the lead to give a warning if anything else decided to pop out of nowhere. Fujin exhaled, finally letting himself feel the movement around him. After being cut off for so long, that in itself was nearly overwhelming. 

He paused as he noticed the sorcerer stumble behind him. 

"Everything alright?" he asked quietly. Shang Tsung grimaced, straightening his back. 

"Nothing that need concern you." 

Fujin raised a pale brow. "If it will slow us down, it does." 

Shang Tsung shot a glance at Nightwolf and lowered his voice. "It has been a while since I had a new soul. I'm running a bit short on stamina and every expenditure of energy is taking more of a toll than it should." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Because taking any soul already in place in this timeline is a risk that we cannot afford to take." He wavered. "I merely need a slower pace." 

Fujin worried the inside of his cheek for a moment before extending his hand. "If you need support-" 

"Do I appear so frail to you, demigod?" 

Nightwolf called back from further on. "Now that you brought it up, yes!" 

He was not wrong. The sorcerer was more faded than he had been in the Void; skin more mottled and worn, eyes dim, and hair without any color. Fujin kept his hand held out, palm up. 

"I can still help you keep up?" 

The sorcerer eyed the dim expanse of tunnel before them, then back to the god's outstretched arm. A flash of flame and Fujin jerked under the light weight of something long and clawed scurrying up his shoulder. Fur like silk tucked around his throat as tiny, but sharp claws hooked into his pauldron. Nightwolf snorted. 

"A weasel for the weasel." 

The tiny jaws snapped in a hiss. 

"Sable! A sable, you-" 

"Please do not project so loudly in my ear!" 

The voice immediately ceased, tiny squeaks and snuffles of discontent replacing it as Shang Tsung curled up securely around Fujin's shoulders. Nightwolf rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he continued on. 

Fujin trudged behind, feeling the weight around his neck start to slip. He reached up, catching the front end of the long creature as the sorcerer nearly flopped off his shoulders. 

The sable was limp; boneless in sleep. It seemed that the sorcerer was much more exhausted than he claimed if he had collapsed as soon as he had a place to rest. Upon closer inspection, the silky, dark-coated creature was shot through with silver and rough gray. Short, stubby legs looked matted and worn. Overall, he seemed a bit tattered and worse for wear; not dissimilar to a well-loved stuffed animal. 

Fujin draped the flexible creature around his neck once more, tucking his paws into his collar. 

No… not well-loved. Not Shang Tsung. Not the right hand of Outworld’s emperor. 

Just well-worn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen: I love mustelids. If you've never seen a sable before, go look at one right now. They are super adorable and every creature in the Mustelidae family is precious. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
